


Семейные ценности Довакинов

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Каджит только-только собрался провести время с приемной дочкой и возлюбленной...





	Семейные ценности Довакинов

Ничего М’Шен так не любит, как возвращаться в домик в Рифтене. Здешние снега, эти пески из замерзшей воды, холодны, но когда видишь светящиеся в сумерках окна дома, в котором тебя ждут, становится теплее…  
Не то чтобы М’Шен так нравился Рифтен. Воры эти, домишки старые, а главное – противные стражники у ворот то и дело норовят не пустить. «Каджитам нельзя, с каджитами нельзя! Брысь, а то городскую стражу позову!» Как будто М’Шен не знает, что им на самом деле нужно… Но не для того М’Шен согласилась совершать осточертевшие подвиги, чтобы какая-то шваль у ворот ее прогоняла!  
После второго «Фус Ро Да» прогонять перестали, но злые взгляды так и сверлили М’Шен спину. Рифтен прекрасен, еще как прекрасен, но без своих обитателей. Вот разве что Мьол Львица, рифтенский тан…  
Надо будет пригласить ее вечерком на кружечку эля. Черновересковый эль дивно хорош!  
М’Шен, когда возвращается, всегда предвкушает, как обнимет Софию, как выслушает ее нехитрые новости и расскажет о своем новом приключении, как погладит собаку и прогуляется с ней по берегу озера. Вот и теперь она приоткрыла дверь и позвала:  
– София! М’Шен пришла! Софи… а-а-а!  
М’Шен споткнулась и полетела на пол, меч и щит загрохотали, ссыпавшись с нее.  
– Кто… да чтоб тебя! Что это за мерзкий заяц?  
Заяц невинно перебирал лапками, прядая ушами и кротко поглядывая на М’Шен.  
– Каджит хочет знать, откуда тут проклятые зайцы?  
– Мама! – София, вбежав, обняла М’Шен. – Как дела?  
М’Шен лизнула ее в щеку и ответила:  
– Все хорошо, даже не ранена, но ударилась об зайца… Откуда он?  
– Мам, это Миляга Длинноух… Мам, ну твоя собачка, – она хорошая, но признает только тебя, а мне нельзя ее даже погладить! И тетя Лидия вечно говорит «не гладь, она кусается!» А мне так хочется какого-нибудь питомца…  
– Ну, хорошо, хорошо, но в следующий раз спрашивай разрешения, прежде чем завести кого-нибудь.  
– А вдруг ты не разрешишь?  
– Каджит все разрешит своей дочке, если ему не будут кидаться под ноги, – заверила М’Шен, потирая ушибленную ногу.  
– О, – обрадовалась София, – а можно, я еще кого-нибудь тогда заведу?  
– Не все сразу, – вздохнула М’Шен. – А то каджит скоро станет как стражник, которому прострелили колено…  
– Тогда давай я налью супа. Я сварила суп!  
Собака подбежала и ткнулась М’Шен в ладонь, лизнув пальцы. Второй рукой М’Шен обняла Софию. Что ни говори, а счастье есть даже в этих холодных скайримских местах, подумала М’Шен, вдыхая аромат свежего супчика…  
Но уже назавтра надо ехать в Вайтран – М’Шен ведь, как ни крути, тан Вайтрана, и вайтранский ярл дал ей хускарла, а это большая честь. Покажите еще хоть одного каджита, чтобы он был таном города в Скайриме! А с Лидией мы подружились – не разлей вода… Так вот, ярл Балгруф хочет от М’Шен помощи с сыном. Надо помочь, это М’Шен как мать понимает.  
Похоже, более тесное знакомство с милой Мьол Львицей откладывается. Ничего, разберемся с заботами ярла Балгруфа – М’Шен второго ребенка усыновит, чтобы София не скучала.

***  
Общение с даэдрическими принцами и принцессами – та еще морока… М’Шен не забывает, что каджиты произошли от Азуры, а она тоже даэдра, но ведь небо и земля! Как же приятно отдохнуть в чудесном доме над озером, в компании милой доченьки Софии, собаки и Миляги Длинноуха…  
– София! Дочка! М’Шен дома!  
– О, мамочка! – София сбежала во двор и с разбегу бросилась на шею М’Шен. – Как твой новый подвиг?  
– Ну, не такой уж подвиг, просто задание… Иногда каджит справляется с заданиями, которые не по плечу остальным. Было даже весело. А у тебя как дела?  
– Ой, мама, помнишь, ты говорила, чтобы я в следующий раз спрашивала разрешения? Ну, я спросила, и вот… Это Пушок.  
М’Шен остановилась, глядя на Пушка.  
Собака выбежала и ткнулась носом ей в руку. Миляга Длинноух тоже подошел поближе. Один Пушок робко стоял на крыльце, а за ним маячила Лидия.  
– София, – медленно произнесла М’Шен, – это же злокрыс.  
– Ну и что? Он миленький. Почти как Миляга Длинноух.  
– Злокрысы – опасные животные! Они кусаются!  
– Но собачка тоже кусается, однако никого из нас она еще ни разу не укусила. Она кусает только плохих. И Пушок тоже будет кусать только плохих!  
М’Шен перевела дух.  
– Ну, хорошо, только ухаживать за ним ты будешь сама. Ох, М’Шен надо будет завести тебе братика…  
– Спасибо, мамочка! А теперь пойдем ужинать!  
И как теперь М’Шен пригласит к себе Мьол Львицу в дом со злокрысом? Эх, не везет… Почему каджитская доля такая нескладная? Сколько бы лунного сахара в скуму ни сыпал каджит, жизнь все равно перебьет сладость горечью…

***  
Что ни говори, а жизнь у каджита никогда не была слаще лунного сахара… М’Шен говорила, да? Но почти каждый день куда-то бежать вместо отдыха с дочкой, питомцами, друзьями и любимой женщиной – это уже перебор, М’Шен так считает! Хорошо, Мьол Львица относится к ее обязанностям героя с пониманием…  
И если она и ее друг Эйрен встречают М’Шен во дворе с беспокойством на лицах, это что-то да значит. Обеспокоить отважную тана Рифтена – это надо хорошо постараться.  
– Здравствуй, любимая! М’Шен волновалась, как вы?  
– Здравствуй, дорогая! У нас все хорошо, только… знаешь, ты сказала, что Софии нужен братик…  
– Да, М’Шен хотела усыновить еще одного малыша. Ты против?  
– Нет-нет, просто…  
М’Шен шагнула внутрь дома.  
Посреди комнаты сидела София, а рядом с ней – еще один… ребенок. Маленький, невероятно худой, истощенный, тщедушный, но очень жилистый. Одетый в причудливые лохмотья набедренной повязки, едва прикрывавшие серовато-бледное, как у мертвеца, тельце. Сморщенная лысая головка, острые ушки.  
Заросшие глаза.  
Лук и стрелы, лежащие на полу очень близко – ребенок мог схватить их в любой момент.  
У М’Шен перехватило дыхание, но дети пока мирно играли с Пушком и Милягой Длинноухом.  
– Мамочка! Знакомься, это новый братик! Чтобы тебе не пришлось хлопотать и искать, я сама его нашла! Его зовут Куруальквалонтэ, или просто Ушастик.  
– Но… Но… София… Где ты его нашла?  
– Ну, мама! Помнишь, ты была против Пушка тоже? А Милягу Длинноуха называла мерзким, а теперь вы подружились. Ушастика ты тоже полюбишь.  
Ушастик поднялся и неуклюже поклонился.  
– Моя госпожа М’Шен, – шепнула Лидия, – ты позволишь ему остаться?  
– Ты позволишь дочери играть с фалмеренком? – спросила и Мьол Львица.  
Они обе явно ожидали, что М’Шен скажет «нет». Но глаза Софии наполнились слезами, а Ушастик сжался, будто в ожидании удара.  
– М’Шен думает… Пусть он пока поиграет с Софией… Пока М’Шен дома… Потом посмотрим. Это очень ответственный шаг, взять второго ребенка… Посмотрим. Каджит должен все обдумать.  
– Ура! – София захлопала в ладоши. – Ушастик, ты останешься с нами!  
М’Шен вяло жевала то, что ее семейство приготовило на ужин, не чувствуя вкуса, и думала, что фалмеры в подземельях Рифтена – это не просто курьезная ситуация. Это страшная угроза, нависшая над всем городом…  
– Ушастик был один, совсем один, – объясняла тем временем София. – Он заблудился и плакал. Я его спасла. Я ведь правильно поступила, правда, мама?  
– Конечно, дитя мое… Каджит привез деревянный меч и куклу. Можете поиграть вместе.  
С утра М’Шен и Мьол Львица с Эйреном оседлали лошадей и выехали из города – сначала на конную прогулку, а затем попрактиковаться в боевой магии. Мьол, правда, почти ничего не знала в этой области. М’Шен начала обучать их с Эйреном и немного увлеклась.  
Или много.  
По крайней мере, настолько, чтобы пропустить появление очередного дракона – огромного и очень свирепого…  
Когда он налетел на них, они едва успели отскочить врассыпную. Эйрен выхватил меч, Мьол Львица – возвращенный М’Шен Лютый, а М’Шен – свой гибкий каджитский клинок, которым очень дорожила. Дракон приземлился на сгибы чудовищных крыльев, и М’Шен поняла, что схватка не будет легкой.  
Тяжелее, чем эта, была только схватка с самим Алдуином.  
Колоссальная пасть метнулась, отбрасывая Эйрена. Тот успел полоснуть мечом по шее, однако даже хорошо отточенное лезвие не смогло вспороть жесткую кожу, – Эйрен покатился по снегу, пятная его кровью. Один удар страшных зубов взломал его легкие дорожные латы, а вместе с ними и грудь, и Мьол Львица в ужасе закричала при виде его раны.  
Рана и впрямь была опасной. Кожа и мышцы груди прорвались, ребра оказались взломаны, и в дыре виднелись их раздробленные осколки и что-то неправдоподобно яркое, алое и пузыристое в глубине Эйренова тела. М’Шен заготовила лечебное заклинание, но дракон атаковал снова. «Каджит спасет его, когда убьет этого ящера», – мелькнуло в голове и сразу пропало.  
Мьол смело всадила Лютый под драконий подбородок – отчаянным маневром, на который мало кто решился бы, потому что подойти так близко к дракону это верная смерть. Не будь его шкура настолько толстой, Мьол бы с ним покончила. Но она лишь легко ранила его, зато дракон снова лениво и даже медлительно махнул пастью – и никто даже не успел осознать, что произошло. Только Мьол Львица отлетела в сторону с перебитыми руками – вернее, не перебитыми, а зверски перегрызенными. Белые кости торчали из прорванного ими же мяса, ошметки кожи висели поверх наручей, а ниже вся она была залита кровью.  
– Фус! Ро! Да!  
М’Шен вложила столько силы в ту’ум, что его хватило бы на двух драконов чуть поменьше. А этот лишь пошатнулся, оглушенный, – но устоял. Пока он был оглушен, М’Шен быстро подскочила, почти взлетела в воздух – «дождь на песке» был ее коньком, – и всадила меч дракону в шею.  
Дракон мотнул головой, ревя и рыча.  
Теперь у М’Шен была лишь одна задача – не отпустить рукоять, иначе ей крышка. Меч бы остался в драконьей шее, а М’Шен – безоружной и беззащитной. До возможности еще раз прибегнуть к Крику она могла и не дожить.  
На лапе повисло боевое заклинание. Это было безумие – использовать магию, когда тебя мотает и бьет об землю озверевший дракон. Драконья кровь мешалась с собственной кровью М’Шен, все тело стало липким от ее потеков. Одна нога затрещала – похоже, сломалась, потому что все тело пронзила невыносимая резкая боль. И все-таки это сработало! Драконья шкура вспучилась и пошла кровавыми пузырями, мелкие пламена закружились по ней, выжигая чешуйки и свежуя дракона заживо… Но до победы было далеко, очень далеко. И победа эта явно должна была остаться не за М’Шен, судя по всему.  
И вдруг драконья башка дернулась и обмякла. Раз… Еще раз… Нет, он еще не сдох, но что-то ударило его. Неужели Эйрен или Мьол Львица очнулись? – подумала М’Шен. – Да нет, с такими ранениями…  
Новый толчок был сильнее. Дракон взревел, и тут М’Шен почувствовала, что в состоянии снова применить Крик.  
И применила.  
На ее последнем «…Да!» дракон шатнулся и начал оседать в снег. М’Шен соскочила, взвыла от боли в ноге, но не остановилась, а вырвала меч из шеи и полоснула по ней еще и еще раз.  
Дракон дернулся, а потом по его телу прошло бледное и жестокое пламя, и плоть его почернела и скукожилась, выгорая и оставляя лишь скелет.  
Из шеи дракона с другой стороны выпали одна за другой три стрелы. Одна нордская и две фалмерские стрелы.  
Лидия с луком, а за ней – София, собака и Ушастик бежали по снегу.  
– Мамочка! Ты жива!  
– Мы увидели дракона и забеспокоились, – пояснила Лидия. Ушастик, как всегда, молчал. Он был одет в нордскую одежду, как и София, только сжимал в костлявой руке фалмерский лук.  
– Мамочка, ты его победила, – София обняла М’Шен, не обращая внимания на то, что сразу же перепачкалась в крови.  
– Каджит не сам, – М’Шен вздохнула и слабо улыбнулась, собираясь с силами. Надо было лечить Эйрен и Мьол Львицу. – Каджит был с товарищами! И, – она посмотрела на Ушастика, – и с приемными детьми.


End file.
